Dear Lucius
by Phen ex libris
Summary: A pen, a piece of parchment and a desire for change; such small things are the seeds of revolutions. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dear Lucius  
**Author:** Phen ex Libris  
**Combatants:** Draco/Lucius  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.  
**Summary:** The war is over. Lucius Malfoy is sentenced to Azkaban. As the new Head of the Malfoy family, Draco has taken the time to evaluate the direction that he will lead his family. A new resolve has grown; Draco has decided to inform his father of the facts.

A pen, a piece of parchment and a desire for change; such small things are the seeds of revolutions.

Dear Lucius,

I just wanted you to know that when I was a child I idolized you. I wanted to grow up to be like you. Then I went away to school and was introduced to other people and ideas. You taught me to gather information to use against them. I watched and learned. After the defeat of Voldemort and during the following trials I continued to watch and learn from those around me. My observations have brought me to conclusions that, first, you will not agree with and, second, will not approve of.

Let me enumerate and clarify my observations to help you understand the conclusion that I have come to.

1. If one lives with criticism, they learn to condemn others. This is one of the earliest lessons you taught me. Malfoys are better than everyone else. Also, I must obey and succeed in all that you have taught or I am not worthy to be your son. I beg to differ with these opinions. Everyone is unique. Malfoys do not corner the market on this and pure bloods are not better than the rest of the world. Tolerance is a misunderstood word but this is what should be pursued. Examples: You don't have to agree on everything. You should be allowed to debate issues without criticism or condemnation. Be patient and learn other points of view. Expand your knowledge. People have the right to choose the way they live and, as such, face consequences for the choices they made. If I see something harmful, I have the right to point out the problems I see. Accordingly, they have the right to ignore or accept and adjust behavior accordingly. Pureblood or not, you do not have the right to criticize or condemn a person on something beyond their control such as birth or family.

2. If one lives with hostility, they learn to either fight or to withdraw from reality. Self explanatory - it is the fight or flight reflex. Children should not be raised in hostile environments where this is a looming presence that could be and is often triggered daily. I have learned that if anyone is encouraged, they learn confidence regardless of linage, breeding or even age. True encouragement of one another costs nothing and it can build friendships that will last a lifetime. Hostility tears apart a soul. Encouragement inspires one to greatness.

3. If one lives with ridicule, they become shy or withdrawn. An individual actively avoids drawing attention to oneself by whatever means necessary. Failure of the simplest things is an ever-present threat that will attract ridicule the moment it occurs. Ridicule was often teamed with point number one's criticism. I do understand that this is probably how generations of pure bloods, including Malfoys, were taught. Let me state this clearly. Just because everyone else did it before you does not make it right. You see, I have observed people who have received instruction when a mistake was made and praise when they got it right, I envied them. When I succeeded, I was finally achieving what was expected of me. But Merlin forbid that I make one point below a perfect score. This leads right into the next point.

4. If one lives in shame, they learn to feel guilty. To this end I am not sure if you were ever truly proud of me and what I did. For years I strove to be the perfect little Malfoy clone and thus to hopefully earn your acceptance of me as your son. I knew deep down in my heart that I was never good enough for you and that I never would be. I shall forever be indebted to the Ministry for locking you away. Through Harry's testimonies at the hearing I learned about fairness and justice. I'm not sure how, but he understood why I use to strive for love and acceptance from you and then for protection for Mother. Mother and I finally have security with no fear.

I have learned through my 8th year at Hogwarts to have faith in people and hope for a better future. We are helping to rebuild more than just buildings. As we struggle to rebuild ourselves, we have received approval and I have been told that I'm "not such an evil git after all."

I have come to the conclusion that all of your manipulating and intrigue will not make me happy. Spending time in introspection has caused me to want so much more from my life. I won't forget what you have taught me but I know I can change for the better. I refuse to live my life driven by jealousy, greed, or hate.

I have carefully considered my next move as Head of the Malfoy family. I'm sure that if you consider that my decision is based on your behavior and actions, you will understand and eventually come to the same conclusions I have. To this end, I proclaim that henceforth Lucius Malfoy, condemned, is no longer a recognized as a member of the Noble House of Malfoy and shall be forever banished. His name shall be stricken and his family magic stripped from him. You are henceforth disavowed and disowned form the Noble House of Malfoy.

You shall no longer be of threat to the Great and Noble House of Malfoy.

Very Sincerely,

Draco Black Malfoy

Yes, we have stricken the visible reminders of you from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a request for what happened when Lucius received Draco's letter. This just haunted me until I had to deal with that what. Be warned that this is not a happy ending for Lucius Malfoy. Disclaimers are in chapter 1.

_

* * *

_

_The only bright spot I have is the correspondence that I receive upon occasion. All my correspondence is opened, read, scanned, and tested. However, it is still a bright spot and a break in the monotony of my life. Until today. Today I had received not one but two letters. A momentous occasion indeed. The first thought I had was whether to read them both today or perhaps save one for tomorrow. _

_I had ended up reading them both and found that I wished I hadn't read either._

_I have had to listen to the chatter of all of the Ministry peons that work here along with everyone that they told. I am not some monkey in a zoo to be gawked at through the bars. Yet, since I have read the letters myself, I haven't been able to move. My body is frozen as my thoughts race. Surely my son and my wife know that I love them more than life itself. I had to be tough to prepare him to make the decisions that he will be faced with as the head of one of the last great family lines in the Wizarding world. Could he not see the choices I made were for his benefit? Did he not see that I made him stronger and more capable? _

More voices are heard echoing through the dank stone corridors.

"So what's wrong with Lucius?"

"Him? Oh, he got the letter from his own son disowning him."

"Serves him right. He's a complete ars."

"Yeah. His son's quite different. It has come out that Draco and his mother helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter defended them at the trails and gave irrefutable evidence that they had turned against that scum bag in there."

"Can't really blame them. I'd hate to live with that as a father. Cold hearted bastard."

The conversation faded away down the stone corridor.

Lucius twitched. A slow smile graced his previously frozen visage.

_I understand now, my son. Congratulations! You have managed to save the family name by sacrificing me. Well done. Very well done. I am truly proud to be your father. I hope you continue to move our family name forward and succeed where I had failed. With Harry Potter by your side, very few will have the courage to contest the Ministry's decision in regards to our family. Well played indeed._

Lucius reread the second letter.

Let it be known that all traitors of the Wizarding World and convicted allies of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' will be given the Dementor's Kiss on the day of March 15th. This decision was passed unanimously by the Wizengamott in accordance to Wizarding Law of 1645 that states that any wizard or witch that attempts to overthrow the current government by the eradication of a percent of the populous should be exterminated post haste to set an example for future generations.

_Hmmm, the Ides of March. I wonder if they had planned that. Probably not. I would be surprised if they had even read Shakespeare much less remembers a date from a single play that he had written. Fitting that it arrived on the same day as Draco's missive. _

"Mr. Malfoy? It's time. Please come with us."

_The cold is back and growing stronger. I have no hope of telling my son that I love him and that I really am proud of the man he has become. Blackness fills my vision. Frozen breath caresses my cheek. Despair fills my heart. No family, no love, just emptiness. May God forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so…._

_Azkaban would not be considered a vacation spot by any stretch of the imagination. The rooms are bare, cold and damp. Yes, the type of cold that seeps into your clothes and skin, chilling you to your very bones. Lighting is minimal, just enough to see by. My cell is an inner chamber of solid stone. No windows to tempt me and give me hope. No sunlight to brighten my day. It is said that I am too great a risk. The furnishings are sparse - a bed to lie or sit on and a bucket, stuck to the floor, to use. The moronic imbeciles in the Ministry haven't updated this place since the dark ages. But I suppose the plumbing would allow for escape for any decent animagus. My cell is roughly 2.5 meters by 4 meters. Just loads of space to move about in. I despise this place. _


End file.
